No Guides to Teenage Minds
by SpirtHowler
Summary: They are teenagers. Act like them, look like them, talk like them well sometimes. Only they are immortal, down side they have to do paperwork, and get talked to like children by their superiors. Why? Well that's the simplest part of the equation! There the capitals of the world!- Capitalia rated T because I'm a paranoid and it doesn't hurt
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

_**No Guides to Teenage Minds **_

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia or the idea Capitalia (though it's not used very much) and I apologize in advance if I offend anyone's country (but let's face it's bound to happen eventually because this is AMERICA!) so yeah I apologize in advancement for any offence I make. If I go out of line feel free to inform me or if I get a fact wrong also feel free to inform me but please do so in fashion that is mature. I will take criticism and HELPFUL advice but random flaming about how I suck and I shouldn't be alive and blah blah blah blah blah will be ignored. I will inform of location when the words are like this _CALIFORNIA **

**SAN FRINSICO **

_**So yes informing me of things is OKAY but yelling at me about my mother and baseless comments is not. So don't make Karma kick you in the ass one day and be mature people. Thank you and have a nice day one last thing though. **_

_**Does anyone even READ author notes or disclaimers or do you guys just skim over it? **_

_**Meetings **_

**UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

**WASHINGTON D.C**

Washington DC is tucked between Maryland and Virginia. It's small and not counted as a state in the Countries eyes but it is the United States Of America's proud capital. Currently 2 different but and I do mean BUT slightly similar. In one meeting room the countries personifications were discussing important matters and talking about how to solve the worlds' problems. America was currently discussing global warming and how they should fix it, England fought with France, China talked about Chinese sweets, Russia sat there and smiled in amusement, Germany let his anger slowly boil up, Italy yelled about pasta, and Japan slowly became more and more nervous about his friends arguing.

And while the countries had their usual meetings and did their usual things another meeting was taking place in the very same building. If one simply walked out of that room walked down the hall hung a left and stopped at the 3rd door to the right they would see 8 exotic teens at a table. Now to anyone it would seem odd, 8 unsupervised teenagers in a room together, but if you knew about the personifications then you would know that these were not just any unsupervised teens, they were _immortal_ unsupervised teenagers and they represented something special.

"Are you insane!" a girl with a very noticeable British accent yelled across the table "Not crazy Londres" the French words mixed in with the English words. "Speak proper English Frog Princess!" the British woman yelled angrily the French woman huffed out "Never I prefer my French merci!" the woman spat out the 'thank you' in French. "We don't bloody know what your saying" the green eyed girl gripped the table. "The London Bridge is falling down, falling down" the French girl sang the Brit snarled. The blonde boy sank in his seat a little he was at the head of the long table. The French and British girls on either side of him glaring at each other from the meeting table.

"I think both of you need to shut up!" he snapped angrily "Big words for such a little city!" the British girl snapped at the boy. "Oh shut up London at least _everyone_ even toddlers know I'm the fucking Capital of America!" the boy stood up (could be wrong here). "Ph you don't even have a government official for your land in your government!" London yelled right back (true because D.C is not a state it doesn't have a representative) "We should not fight right now" the small Japanese girl mumbled. "They won't be at it long Tokyo!" Rome grinned at his friend. "What do you think Moscow?" they turned to the Russian girl who looked up from her paper were she was doodling "About which fight? Paris and London or D.C and London?" she asked. "Do you want them to stop fight both fights?" Beijing cut in.

She paused to think titling her head it would be cute if the drawing on her paper weren't chibi drawings of them in a dog pile with a Russian flag on top of the pile "Da but I'm not going to stop them. Get Berlin if it bothers you so much" she growled as something flew past her head. "Um Rome where is Berlin?" Beijing asked scanning the room for the blonde short haired blue eyed Capital. Since none of them had their own military they mostly dressed in popular trends from their countries (I'm including looks).

D.C was wearing a simple grey long sleeved t-shirt that read WINNING in big white letters, baggy blue jeans, and red white and blue checkered converse his blonde hair slightly shaggy ending around the nape of his neck the Nantucket ever present, blue eyes shinning . Paris was wearing a white shirt with the Eiffel tower with hearts and kisses surrounding it (doing actual research I'm on a French online store!), a layered navy blue thing skirt with a black under skirt, and leather boots her wavy Blonde hair ending just below her shoulders and her blue eyes stood out against the black mascara.

London had a UK flag shirt, jean shorts, and T-strapped sandals, blonde hair pulled into 2 pony tails past her shoulders and her green eyes darkened at the slight of Paris her glasses perched on her nose proudly. Tokyo had her black hair down and no make up around her brown eyes, a white undershirt with a wool teal shoulder cut long sleeved long shirt was over that, jeans, and knee high loose leather boots.

Beijing had his black hair short and close to his neck and the hair spike slightly with gel, a leather jacket, blue t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Rome had his brown hair cut like D.C's his eyes 'closed', a white shirt with a small Italian flag waving, black jeans, and sneakers.

Moscows white hair was long down to her waits, purple eyes shinned, because it was summer she had a leather jacket white faux fur on the inside (white), a black thick spaghetti strap shirt that a zipper a little bit down on the top, black skinny jeans, and dark brown ankle length boots.

"Good question where is that maniac yelling at us for being late and he's no even here!' D.C yelled angrily. "D.C is right he's not here" London looked up from where she had tackled Paris. The door slammed open "There you are!" he yelled. A black hoodie zipped up blond short hair and narrowed blue eyes, faded, blue jeans, and black sneakers (yes very casual teenagers). "Um yeah dude the meeting started 43 minutes ago where were you?" D.C asked staring the boy who flushed pink. "I got a text saying our meeting room was changed to the one down the hall I've been waiting for you guys" he blinked his face still blushing from embarrassment. "Well obviously they were wrong" Moscow snarled from her seat peeved that they had to wait before starting the meeting.

Not that they ever got down but the longer they took the longer she had to sit there and she was starving. She just wanted to walk down to the little place D.C took them to (because they refused to eat fast food) called Subway. It was some what healthy and it wasn't bad either then go to her hotel and finish her paper work than go back to her beloved city. "Well who sent the bloody text message then!" London yelled. "Well I didn't" D.C put his hands up. Everyone looked around and Rome sunk a little into his chair. "Rome is there something you would like to tell us?" Paris looked at the Italian. "I sent it Seoul made me!" he cried out. Blank face "And why did you listen to him?" Moscow hissed out Beijing could sense the hostility coming from the Russian.

"Moscow we should let him explain" he tried to keep the angry Capital at bay "Seoul said it would be funny and threatened to light a firework near my face!" he squeaked. "He wouldn't Seoul was bluffing you…and it worked" Beijing shook his head. "It's pointless to have a meeting right now plus I'm starving! You guys wanna go down to subway again?" D.C looked up "I am rather hungry" London shifted and other Capitals nodded a little. Getting up they slowly pushed in the chairs and checked their phones in case someone called. Pleased with the NO NEW MESSAGES on their screens they placed them in their pockets of hand bags (PARIS) and walked out of the room.

Walking down the hall way and hanging a left D.C sprinted ahead and crashed right into someone. "D.C are you alright!" London yelled as she ran to the little capital (not in in age just in land) helping the boy up she looked at the man her friend had crashed into. "Sir are you alright?" she offered a hand. "Watch where you are going you bloody git!" the man snapped green eyes blazing. "Don't talk to him that way you berk!" she yelled at the obviously British man she didn't know many Americans who said the word 'git' or bloody in the same sentence (berk is the British word for moron).

The man glared at the pair in front of him standing up he brushed his trousers off with his hands glaring at the group that the two returned to. "You should all be ashamed of your selves and what are a bunch of useless teenagers doing running around I ought to call security!" the Englishman yelled. "Big words for a little man" Moscow smirked it didn't matter to her that England was maybe a good head and ¼ taller than her. She could easily take him down with no problem. D.C smirked maybe his country didn't like Russia and vice versa but he and Moscow didn't really have a problem being friends. All of them were good friends sure Moscow and D.C's friendship was strained during the Cold War and they were unable to contact each other with out being at a conference together.

"you ungrateful-" he was cut off by Moscow "I'll make you eat your words so don't finish that sentence" she narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Um we just got out of a meeting so we really must be going" Tokyo spoke up. "Not until you tell us why you are running around" the man snarled at them. "Chill England I doubt there any harm" another blonde man laughed. "Wait did you just call him England? As in _the_ England, as in the UK!" London pointed to her shirt. The men exchanged looks "Yes" the blue eyed blonde nodded. "Oh my" London looked at her shoes "I don't see why this is important he's a jerk right I mean he yelled at me!" D.C pointed "Everyone yells at you" Berlin pointed out. "He has a point this man is rude and should know his place" Moscow nodded her anger had boiled up to it's farthest point.

"Moscow no that's ENGLAND!" London yelled Moscow blinked as she began to compute the worlds as she moved her hand away from her jacket. Mean while the countries were shocked as the British girl just yelled Moscow no at the top of her lungs. "I'm terribly sorry sir we were not aware" London held her hands up. "Apologize!" she hissed "What? No! I'm apologizing to him!" D.C looked bewildered. "Um if you excuse us asking who are you?" Tokyo asked. "I'm America the hero, that's England, Germany, Italy, Japan, France, China, and Russia" America grinned. Silence fell on the teenagers as the words _holy shit these are the countries! _Ran through their heads "Um….I'm London this is Washington D.C but we just call him D.C, Beijing, Paris, Tokyo, Berlin, Rome, and Moscow" London spoke up the forced strength in the words was clear to hear. The countries glanced at each other thinking along the lines of this see if you can match it up-

_My, my, my capital is quite the pretty girl._

_My Capital just insulted me?_

_Sweet I my capital is personified! I wonder if he likes burgers?_

_Wonder if he likes PASTA!  
_

_The Berlin wall must have been terrible for him._

_I'm glad she is polite._

_I hope he isn't going to loud aru_

_Moscow is personified?_

"Um we will just be going you know" Beijing tugged Tokyo's arm. But D.C was already talking to America "Wow I can't believe I get to meet my country! I'm so happy do you like burgers cause I like 'em but we got subway last time my friends were in town!" D.C bounced on his feet. "You guys could get lunch with us who's up for-"

"NO!" 2 girls yelled. "I got this" D.C waved his hand back. "Paris I will take you shopping pleasssseeeeee hang out with us you and France can talk about fashion and stuff!" he begged. "I suppose it would be nice" Paris shifted her feet.

"Okay all of you will not speak of this" D.C glared and pointed to the girls. The clamping his hands together he dropped to his knees in front of the Russian girl. "Pleeeeaaaaaaaaasseeeee Moscow!" he begged. Some of the countries stifled laughter she looked down at the boy by her feet like this had happened before "No"

"Pretttyy please!"

"No"

"I'll take you shopping"

"no"

"I'll get you vodka?"

"I can get that at home"

"please come?"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"NO"

"YESSSSS"

"NO D.C!"

"YES D.C!

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"NO?"

Moscow rolled her eyes like that would work

"No D.C that is my answer" and then she began to walk away.  
"Your going!" he lunged wrapping his hands around her ankle she glared at her alive ball and chain but didn't say anything just grunted and proceeded to walk to the stairs dragging him behind the stairs "Please Moscow come on it will be fun!" D.C yelled up. "Why should I?" she snapped "So you can get to know the country that you're the capital to and so I can throw fries at you and play foot war with some one who plays right" he grinned up at her. Leaning down she peeled his hands of her ankle and began to walk to the stairs.

"I didn't want to do this Moscow! But- CHICKEN! YOU'RE A CHICKEN!" he yelled. She stopped ridged at the top of the stairs. "To scared Moscow?' he continued to shout "Fine but we are not going to McDonalds or anything similar" she spoke up descending the stairs. "Works every time" he grinned suddenly a shot rang and D.C ducked "WHY!" he yelled down the stairs "Because I can!" she answered.


	2. Chapter 2:Dinner Etiquette is not for us

_**No Guides to Teenage Minds**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own hetalia nor Capitalia and blah blah blah do you guys even read the disclaimers seriously if you comment please add this in it! But okay HOLY SHIT I post this a hour later and check the stats again for my other (not as proud of) story and Jesus Christ this story is popular! So here ya go chapter 2! Also requests are welcome if you wanna see something I will see it and think about it!**_

_**Dinner Etiquette is not for us **_

Lunch was awkward. Well for some countries D.C and America hit off imminently ranting about ghosts and video games and new movies coming out, Paris and France talked about fashion and tacky military cloths a.k.a the England pair who slowly eased into that 'I'm okay but this is awkward' phase while arguing with the Frenchies, Tokyo and Japan just kind of stared each other down in a polite fashion, Beijing and China just talked to Japan and Tokyo to break tension, Rome and Italy were some what hitting it off unlike Italy Rome would fight with his friends about stuff instead of backing down but they were getting along, Berlin and Germany refused to look each other in the eyes and just looked at the menu like they couldn't read English, and Moscow was nervous and it was awkward she never thought she would meet her country nor had she ever thought about it being personified so she never thought about what to say. She couldn't real talk about Vodka or anything because even though she could drink it, it **was** illegal to sell to minors.

And she and her friends looked 15 and 16 (Paris and Beijing) so she didn't really drink. She could if she wanted to but someone older looking would have to buy it and she has had Vodka before and was by no means innocent of Alcohol but she didn't drink much she assumed Russia drinks Vodka a lot. He didn't look drunk at all but he seemed like the person who would know about it and how it tastes and makes you feel and such. Besides people call it 'Russian water' which kind of offends her but not to the point that she gets mad. She knows that Berlin drinks beer a lot because they sell it to 16 year olds and such and he certainly acts 16 and can drive legally. She knows she only looks 15 and has no interest in taking a drivers test. She can walk to the places she needs to and she is a Capital she can get taken wherever she wants as long the her government knows where she is going and for how long.

She sits next to the wall with Russia next to her she feels safer next to him was it because he was a country? Or because he had a military and protected her from the Nazi's during WW2. Of course she hadn't been in the city at the time her government had pulled her out and placed her in the safety of a Military fortress. They believed that if they found out who she was and had her hostage they really would have the city and thus levitation to conquer Russia. She didn't know why she was so important but apparently she was. They didn't talk they wouldn't be able to hear each other if they did.

Suddenly D.C wound his legs around her ankle. She frowned and Russia glanced at her D.C smirked "I declare a foot war" he whispered she grinned this was one of D.C's favorite games Beijing would occasionally play and sometimes Rome too. It was the closet thing to War they would get (they are kinda naive never having been in a war like the countries). "In the name of my country I shall defeat you" she smirked back. He kicked her and she kicked back and they struggled trying to trap each other and get away from being caught. She accidentally kicked America who yelped. "What are you to doing?" England asked leaning over to look. Moscow blushed trying to come up with an answer that would make the Englishman go away with out making London angry and have her ranting the next meeting.

D.C noticed Moscow distracted and grinned sneaking his feet around he slammed them closed and twisted around the force and his 'not so America super-strength but still super-strength' made her twist with her slam her face into Russia's arm. The only thing stopping her from killing D.C was the waitress that came up. "What can I get ya'll to drink?" she asked (because I'm lazy I'm not going through 16 people ordering drinks).

"So my dear Paris what is it like being a capital?" France rested his chin on his hands that were folded in. "Well I guess it's pretty cool. Plus I get to wear modern day cloths because I'm not a country so I don't have to wear our military uniforms though they are quite nice" she smiled moving her hair back. "I think the best part is getting to know the other Capitals I mean we are all great friends kinda me and London do get into a lot of fights" Paris rolled her eyes. Then her phone buzzed taking it out she unlocked it-

_One New Message_

_From: Moscow_

She smiled and clicked on it

_Moscow:_

_Help! I can't think of anything to say to Russia and it's starting to get really awkward over here! _

Paris leaned forward and sure enough Moscow and Russia were barely even noticing each other she smiled Paris was back in business. Moscow's phone buzzed next she looked down-

_One New Message_

_From: Paris_

She clicked on her phone shielding it from prying eyes a.k.a D.C the sneaky little bastard or Russia if he felt like seeing what his Capital was up to.

_Talk to him about Vodka?:D  
_

Frowning she shook her head "Something bothering you?" Russia asked "No not at all just talking to a friend." She smiled showing her phone but not the texts "What is she like?" he asked "Eccentric and yeah" she nodded.

_Moscow: _

_Not helping Paris, I've only had Vodka 3 times in my entire 'teenage/tween' life and that's not very often! _

_Paris:_

_Ask him about love you know does he have a girlfriend does he like anyone you know all that stuff_

_Moscow:_

_Why did I come to you for advice again? _

_Paris:_

_Because 1. Beijing would just say be yourself and we all know that is not what you want to here, 2. Tokyo wouldn't answer because she is having the same problem, 3. London would say 'your smart figure it out', 4. Berlin is about as useful right now as a rock, 5. Rome would answer you out loud and forget to text, 6. Moscow why on earth would you ask D.C!_

_Moscow:_

_Not exactly helping me though :( _

_Paris: _

_Ugh fine your no fun ask him about being a country and what it's like or just hit America and see what his reaction is._

Moscow looked up and made a face the2 boys across from her were talking about something involving cinnamon buns and mustard.

_Moscow:_

_Riiight I'll leave you to your fashion talks with France _

Re-locking her phone she pursued lips slowly drinking from her glass of water. "So being a country what's it like?" she asked. Russia didn't answer right away "it's stressful" he told her. Silence until the food arrived and D.C spent the rest of dinner throwing French fries at her and going "Hey" as much as possible before she snapped. She could feel Russia's irritation with D.C rising as he pestered her. America thought it was funny and laughed when diner was over they filed out of the restaurant and headed to their hotels.

D.C jogged home and the group of teens headed to their hotel. "That was really awkward" Berlin spoke up "you said it" London nodded as she swiped her card and opened her door. "night guys" and then they dispersed.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't even try

_**No Guide To Teenage Minds **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia! D: so sad so very very sad.**_

_**Sorry for the delay between camps, chores, and my cord dying I wasn't able to access my computer or the chapters! **_

_**MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Don't even try **_

England was going to explode, these kids were worse than America! Hell at least America did something. "are all their meetings like this" he mumbled "I must say this is a little sad aru" China shook his head at the teens in the room. The countries wanted to see what their capitals were going to talk about. Apparently today was not the day they planned on doing anything. Hell even Berlin wasn't doing anything productive! They sat around the meeting table doing whatever the hell they wanted!

London was on her phone doing something that required her utter most concentration, D.C had his headphones in and was passed out, Paris who was right next to London was filing her nails while watching something on her phone, Tokyo and Beijing were the closet to them and were playing catch with a paper ball, Ottawa (they just noticed the Canadian capital) was reading, Rome was playing Jenga with Berlin, and Moscow had her headphones in, her cheek resting in her palm while she appeared to be drawing.

They were getting no work done what so ever "Should someone say something?" America asked "Yes" Japan nodded but no one did anything. Moscow looked up snapped her fingers to get someone's attention. Ottawa looked up, Moscow pointed to the bowl in the middle of the table and Ottawa nudged it with her foot it slid close to Moscow who took a handful and set it beside her. M&M's they were fucking M&M's. Popping one in her mouth she continued to draw.

D.C rolled over a little his legs over one arms of the chair. Moscow turned to throwing her legs over the seat. Paris seemed to finish her nails and looked up getting up and crossing the table she sat in vacant seat next to Moscow and pulled her hair light. Moscow looked at her shrugged and went back to scrolling her phone. Paris stared to braid Moscow's long hair. Suddenly the tower of Jenga fell and Rome shouted "JENGA!" so loudly the Tokyo hit Beijing in the head with the ball, London lost her game (from the look on her face), Ottawa jumped and dropped her book, Paris pulled on Moscow's hair to hard, D.C woke up a little only to be kicked in the head by Moscow and he fell off his chair.

"The hell was that!?" D.C yelled loudly yanking his head phones out of his ears Moscow took hers out as well glaring at the two Axis capital friends. "We were playing Jenga" Berlin blushed a little rubbing his head "Well next time don't yell Jenga at the top of your lungs" London grumbled "Who kicked me?" D.C rubbed his head looking around "Moscow" Beijing replied. D.C through a look at Moscow who gave him and innocent look. "I have no regrets" she shook her head.

"I'm deeply hurt" D.C pouted "Since when has Moscow give a damn about anyone's feelings!?' Berlin shouted "Fuck off Berlin!" she snapped "Oh my god their worse than we are!" America covered his ears when the shouting "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Germany yelled "Like omg calm down" Paris snapped at Germany everyone was silent (well the countries were).

"you need to chill man" D.C shook his head England was about to loose it with them "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT STILL!" he snapped Moscow leaned her cheek into her hand again her eyes simmering with delight drumming her nails against the table "Oohhh the Englishman blew his top. Whatcha going to do about it?" she smiled "If he doesn't I will" London stood she snapped her head around "You wanna go at it?" she stood angrily.

"Bitch please I'm the Capital of the united bloody kingdom!" she snapped and then the lights went out.

There was screaming, yelling, muffling and the a broken window and the lights flickered back on. Moscow, Paris, and D.C were gone.

0o0o0o

It was suppose to be easy just grab a few and get out. Grabbing them had been easier than now though. The American was loud yelling his head odd and moving his head so they couldn't get the gag in, the French girl was clawing at anything in reach and Max had long scratch marks all over, the Russian? She bit me twice and was wiggling and kicking I finally bound her hands behind her back and through her with the French "Get that American to be quite!" I shouted.

The van moved bumpily to the closed down building we managed to sneak them into, some big terrorist guys hired us to kidnap some capitals. An American, Russian, French, German, and a Chinese man were present. "So you did manage to get a few." The American man nodded happily approaching the kids. "All we know is we got the French, American, and the Russian capitals before the generator kicked back in." Max rubbed his arms. "Do the math than it's obviously Paris, Washington D.C, and Moscow." The French man snapped.

"Take them to holding" the German commanded typing something in on a computer in his hand. Throwing them in room they hit the security and the metal bars came down. "what the hell is your problem!?" Washington D.C yelled having gotten out our gag….and ties. "The hell did he get out of the rope!?" James blinked confused. "Paris!" he knelt down his fingers ripping at the knots. "Ngh what happened?" Paris squinted once her hands were free she rubbed them. The Russian one move a little but didn't seem to really be aware of anything around her.

"so what are we going to do with the ransom and get money? Sell them?" James turned to the Chinese man beside him "No we are going to kill them" he answered "Can't we get money out of it?" Max blinked confused "No, they could track our location and there is no need our goal is to kill the personifications" the German growled at us. "Watch them carefully we have other matters to take care of at the moment" the Russian glared at us or maybe he was glaring at the Russian girl in the corner who was glaring right back now.

"Great babysitting" Max sighed slumping into the chair he pulled up "Hold still Moscow I'll untie you" D.C smiled reached forward and pulling off the gag. She imminently began yelling at us in Russian and I assume she was cursing "Never mind you can keep the gag" he let go and it fell back in place. "Yell indecencies at me all you want I still don't understand you" I hummed. "Can I have a sandwich?" D.C chirped I frowned "No" shouldn't he be more concerned about the death around the corner.

"But I'm hungry!" he whined "no" Max growled "w'as your problem man?" he whined again Max twitched "you better shut your mouth now before I shoot you" he snapped "Fuck off and get a breath mint" D.C was quick to snap back we sat their "I am going to be late for a sale because of you jackasses!" Paris snarled "Oh I feel so bad!" James waved his hands "You better when I get out I'm busting 3 caps in to your asses!" Paris growled and D.C whistled.

"Big words for a little weakling" James walked up to the bars Paris lunged grabbing him and keeping him pinned against the cell door "I'm stronger than I look" she let go stalking into the back of the holding cell. "Well know that you have officially pissed off Paris and Moscow in the span of 15 minutes can I have my sandwich?" D.C smiled at them "Are you fixated on food?" James raised an eyebrow "Yes" he nodded.

"Your strange" Max shook his head "I get that from Berlin every morning thanks" he bounced. Oh my god we were going to kill this kid by the end of the night. "Hey you, you, you," he started running back and forth "What?" I snapped "you should duck you know" he pointed we frowned until we were rocketed to the ground by a explosion "FUCK YEAH FEEL RATH OF ROME THE ITALIAN CAPITAL!" Rome yelled holding the bazooka they 'barrowed' from Germany.

"What the hell was that!?" James looked up panic on his face "Back up in the most badass form!" Rome grinned "I believe you have our friends we wish you to return them to us. Fail to comply and we will 'beat the crap out of you' thank you" Tokyo informed them "never" Max stood shakily. Tokyo sighed "I am afraid to inform you that Rome, Berlin, and I have the right to kick your ass" she broke into a run fallowed by the others.

"Get us out" D.C whined as Beijing approached opening the door he untied Moscow who had the look that a wet cat gives you. "I….hate…this…meeting" she snarled. "Everyone does" he patted her shoulder. "come on London!" D.C cheered. "Alright they tied up their were others we need to high tail it out" D.C gestured to the door.

Back in Paris with the nations

England paced in front of the kids his anger building while the others tried to think of what to say "You left with out back up, stole, and fought terrorists in one day!" England stated "But with little protection" he added "Sorry sir" they answered knowing it was the only way to wiggle out of this. "I assume it would be pointless to even attempt to ground you" he sighed

"Don't even try" Berlin smirked a little.

**I know it's short but you know what it's 3:35 AM here and I have a plane flight tomorrow. So I hope your happy with this because I am ready to collapse! **

**REVIEW please it would be wonderful! **


	4. Chapter 4: Authors note

_Okay so I apologize but I have got my plate full but I am putting this on hiatus and will probably pick it up again later in time I apologize to all the people who enjoyed it! They'll probably appear in my other stuff maybe_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ask the capitals **_

_**So I figured you guys liked the capitals enough that you can ask questions ya know! Okay so here are the rules:**_

Please nothing to bad I don't want to make this an M fic

Feel free to ask pairing questiong (for countries of capitals) example: DC do you think America and England should get together? Other example: London to you love Paris?

Feel free to ask angst questions

Historical questions allowed (civil war, war of 1812, WW2, WW1, anything flies)

You can curse I don't give a damn

You can ask in the comments or PM me!

Please leave a signature whether you're a guest or you have an account so that you get credit for the question I will answer ALL that fallow the guidelines have fun!

_**Okay now for the capitals **_

_**Washington D.C**_

_**London**_

_**Paris**_

_**Beijing**_

_**Moscow**_

_**Berlin**_

_**Tokyo**_

_**Rome**_

_**Minsk (Capital of Belarus)**_

_**Kiev (capital of Ukraine)**_

_**Petersburg (Former capital of Russia)  
Winchester (former capital of England) **_

_**Ottawa (Canada just in case you forgot ;p)**_

_**Mexico City (if you don't know who's that is I pity you)**_

_**Also another side not I really would like to start up the capitals again so if you could send in request (my PM box preferably or comments) then that is a great help thanks.**_

_**For my reader of Texas the lone star state I have a chapter saved on my old laptop (using my mom's) so as soon as I can access it and finish it I will UPLOA. **_

_**~Spirthowler peace out!**_


End file.
